


cinnamon and caramel

by MacademiaNutPie



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Creampie, M/M, Riding, Selectively Mute Mega, Smut, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans MegaPvP, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, credit for the gist of the first few paragraphs goes to minirospoo on wattpad, everyone is legal, everything else is me tho, mega speaks for like one sentence and it’s to insult skeppy, why did i do this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27959507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MacademiaNutPie/pseuds/MacademiaNutPie
Summary: [I'll dance, dance, danceWith my hands, hands, hands,Above my head, head, headLike Jesus, said.]
Relationships: Zak Ahmed/MegaPVP
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35





	cinnamon and caramel

**Author's Note:**

> no one: is making skeppvp content   
> me: fine, I’ll do it myself.

“We didn’t even do it properly last time.”

‘Because you were tired.’ He replies in with sign language.

‘I know.’ Skeppy replies, surprisingly, in sign language. He’s trying to act smart, Mega knows it. As he dug into his bag to distract himself and try to avoid the piercing stare of the chocolate brown eyes Skeppy possessed, he snuck up behind him, hands on Mega’s hips as he started rubbing them slowly in circular motions.

He was trying to entice him with the small actions he did, he’s sure of it. Mega half closed his eyes as his much smaller hands slid on top of the other’s, wondering if he should stop him or not. If he should play along or not. It was then that the dark haired one started adding a bit of movement to his hips. He thrusted forward, slowly, and his grip on Skeppy’s hands tightened a bit as Mega bit harshly on his own bottom lip, his heartbeat starting to race a bit as he came to the realisation that Skeppy was just dry humping him. 

That’s one way to say it.

“So how ‘bout we do it properly this time?” Skeppy whispered in his ear, sending little shivers down the smaller boy’s spine, his eyes shutting as he felt his knees almost go weak. 

Mega replied with just a mere movement of bending over, and he could almost hear the other grin.

The smaller one’s chin hit the soft linen of bed sheets below him as tan hands ran down his back, he shivered, his back arching just a bit and showing off the curve of his hips exceptionally well. 

It didn’t take long for Skeppy to flip him over, hazel eyes meeting dark brown ones as Mega felt the other’s hands spread his thighs easily. He looks so small underneath the other. That becomes worryingly clear when their lips crash together, Mega’s hands going to Skeppy’s hair and tangling his fingers in the fluffy locks. His noises are quiet, muffled too by the sound of rustling sheets and tongues dancing against each other. 

Barely audible, breathy moans don’t go unnoticed though.

Skeppy pulls away after a minute or two, panting heavily and grinning like an idiot as his hands go down to hook two fingers onto the front of Mega’s ripped black jeans. Mega blushed brightly as they were pulled off and thrown somewhere random but to the right, squeezing his thighs together. Skeppy’s grin slowly morphed into a smirk as he ran two fingers down the front of the other’s underwear, which just so happened to be a pair of light blue lace panties. Mega squirmed, his face growing hotter by the minute. He slid his hands from Skeppy’s hair to the front of his blue hoodie, pulling on it as if signalling he wanted it off.

Skeppy’s attention was shifted to that, “Oops, probably should take that off, it’s not really like, fair to you-“ Mega stared at him, eyes half lidded as if to mock him.

“Geez, fine.” Skeppy rolled his eyes, pulling away for a second to grab the back of his hoodie, pulling it up and over his head. He let the hoodie hang from around his wrists for a second or two, smirking down at the smaller boy below him, who just looked slightly angry now. 

“Like what you see?” Skeppy stuck his tongue out.

Mega stared.

Then he put his hands down and pushed himself up, looked off to the side as if he was going to leave. 

“Wait no! Mega I’m sorry-“ Skeppy began and Mega rolled his eyes, letting out a soft giggle as the other pinned him back down to the bed by his shoulders. 

Skeppy’s so dumb. Or at least that’s what Mega thinks. He ruffles the other’s hair with his left hand, Skeppy whining and sticking his tongue out. Mega grinned softly and the other rolled his eyes, a finger hooking onto the front of Mega’s underwear and pulling the lace garment off with ease. 

Mega’s hand snuck between his legs not long after, pulling his lime green scarf up. He’s a bit shy. Skeppy noticed, softly, rubbing the other’s knuckles. “Hey, hey, don’t worry. I’ll be super nice and good, okay?” His voice has a barely noticeable lisp, but Mega has learned to ignore it. Well, no, not ignore it, appreciate it.

Mega nodded, slowly removing his hand as he felt Skeppy rub his thighs softly. Skeppy smiled, a light tint of red rising to his cheeks. Tan hands slid between soft thighs, spreading them once more. The smaller one seemed to flinch a bit as fingers slid over his pink pussy, then rubbing circles around his clit and barely dipping inside him. Mega bit his lip, legs twitching. “You’re so wet.” Skeppy whispered, pulling his fingers away and spreading them, watching a string of the other’s fluids drip down and yet not break. 

Mega squirmed in place. Impatient. It’s kind of cute if you ignore the glare he’s giving the other infront of him. He’s so small too, he looks like an angry kitten to say the least.

The smaller one’s thighs twitched as two digits slowly slid inside him, curling slightly and drawing a muffled moan from the usually really quiet one. Mega glanced down, noticing fingers moving in and out of him that made it hard to keep still. Skeppy was still smiling, grinning actually. He looks oddly confident for someone who Mega once described as ‘James Charles if he was trying to act straight but completely failed.’ 

This continued on for a bit, Mega panting as his face flushed even more and he tightened around the digits inside him. Eventually those were slid out, covered with his own fluids. Mega huffed, as if he was about to ask why Skeppy stopped when he noticed the tan man unzipping his fly and dragging his light blue jeans down just enough to show off the bulge at the front of his boxers.

Mega’s eyes widened and he stared at the other’s crotch, cheeks as red as rubies. He could practically hear the other smirk as he tugged his boxers down a bit, letting his cock spring out and curl towards his stomach. Precum leaked from the head, dripping down the sides. 

Skeppy gave himself a quick pump or two, sitting down with his legs spread a bit and patting his lap as if encouraging the smaller one to sit. Mega did just that, looking down and noticing how big the other was in comparison to him. It was merely seconds later that he felt hands go under his thighs, lifting him up with ease as Skeppy lined himself up with the other’s entrance.

Skeppy slowly guided him down, biting his lip as if to try to contain himself from just pounding into the brunette mercilessly. He’s so warm and tight, a perfect fit around his dick. Mega on the other hand, seemed blissed out, mouth falling open in a the shape of a small ‘o’ after Skeppy pulled down his scarf. His thighs shook as he felt the other slide in inch by inch. It hurt a little bit, that’s expected, he’s so much smaller than him, but it wasn’t bad enough that he couldn’t ignore it. 

A minute or two passed, though it felt like hours, before Skeppy slowly lifted the other’s hips up, biting his lip and groaning softly before slamming him back down. Mega let out a high pitched moan in surprise, tears slowly beginning to form at the corners of his eyes. 

The other repeated his movement a couple times, his eyes fixated on Mega’s stomach. Now, Mega’s small, there’s no denying that, but it becomes so much more clear when Skeppy notices the imprint on his stomach that just his dick alone leaves, appearing and dissapearing as he sets a steady pace, thrusting in and out of him. 

It’s at this moment the smaller one’s attitude melts, moving his hips along with the other’s thrusts and wrapping his arms around Skeppy’s shoulders, letting out quiet moans and pants that as small as they may be were like music to the other’s ears. They encouraged him to keep going.

The sound of skin against skin filled the room along with moans leaving both of their mouths. Skeppy’s hands slowly dipped underneath Mega’s navy and blue striped jumper, running up and down his sides before Mega lifted his arms and the cotton garment was slipped off of him. 

It would be an understatement to say he didn’t look just absolutely delicious. The other’s hands roamed his small frame, causing Mega to put his hands on his face as if to try to hide the crimson red blush that coated his cheeks. Locks of curly brown hair fell over his face as Skeppy’s thumb traced the outline of patches of darker skin on his body.

Mere minutes later, it seems Skeppy’s movements are slowing down.

“Fuck, fuck, I’m gonna cum-“ Mega slammed his hips down as the other came, warm cum filling him as he climbed and wrapped his arms around Skeppy’s shoulders, his legs twitching. He felt so warm, exhausted and yet also weirdly happy, as if the mere feeling of having the other’s seed inside him was enough to make him melt.

Panting filled the room as they both came down from their high. Skeppy lifted Mega up one more time, sliding out of him despite the other’s whining. Sticky white liquid slowly dripped out of him as Skeppy laid down, letting the smaller one slump against him. 

“Aww, you’re so cute.” Skeppy smiled, running a hand through the other’s hair before a quiet mumble was heard.

“Fuck you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I didn’t mean to write this but my hyperfixation told me I would


End file.
